Loving him was red
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: ¿Cómo fue perderle? Preguntó el dolor. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que yo respondiera: Perderle fue como volver a escuchar cada adiós que me han dicho en la vida, todos enunciados al mismo tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVING HIM WAS RED**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _¿Cómo fue amarlo? Preguntó la gratitud._**

 ** _Fue como haber sido exhumado, respondí. Fue como ser traído de vuelta a la vida en un flash de brillo._**

 ** _¿Cómo fue ser amado por él? Preguntó la alegría._**

 ** _Fue como ser visto después de haber vivido en la eterna oscuridad, respondí. Fue como ser escuchado después de una vida entera de silencio._**

 ** _¿Cómo fue perderlo? Preguntó el dolor._**

 ** _Hubo una larga pausa antes de que yo respondiera:_**

 ** _Perderlo fue como volver a escuchar cada adiós que me han dicho en la vida, todos enunciados al mismo tiempo. "_**

 ** _Three questions, Lang Leav._**

* * *

 **I.**

 **"** **Amarlo a él fue como manejar un Maserati en un callejón sin salida: más rápido que el viento, apasionado como un pecado y con un final repentino."**

El encuentro sería imposible de evitar aquel día, él lo sabía y quizá por eso su corazón latía dentro de su pecho con ansia, con miedo, con arrepentimiento, con franco terror.

Había pasado más de medio año desde la última vez que se había encontrado con él en una competencia. Él sabía que aquella sería la última temporada como patinador competitivo de Yuri Katsuki, el as japonés, el hombre que él había amado y destruido casi año y medio atrás y Victor Nikiforov no se sentía en condiciones de volver a verlo y aun así, algo dentro de él anhelaba el encuentro a pesar del miedo.

El hombre ruso cuyos ojos azules eran legendarios dentro y fuera de la pista de hielo sentía intranquilidad en su corazón y aunque sabía que no existía ninguna posibilidad de que algo hubiera cambiado, su corazón no paraba de preguntarle si aquella vez Yuri querría hablar con él, si quizá, casi dieciocho meses eran suficientes para que alguien pudiera perdonar todo el daño causado en el pasado.

Una sonrisa despectiva apareció en sus labios al pensar que la respuesta a su pregunta era un rotundo no, claro que no. Yuri Katsuki jamás lo perdonaría por las cosas que le había gritado en frente de todos, Yuri Katsuki jamás olvidaría el engaño que había sufrido en sus manos.

Ahora todo el mundo sabía que él no era un príncipe, que aquel papel que tan bien podía representar en el hielo no era más que una fachada que se desvanecía apenas él ponía un pie fuera del hielo. No, no era perfecto y Yuri sabía eso. Victor sabía que esa era una de las razones por las que el chico japonés se había enamorado de él: Yuri Katsuki sabía que él era un imbécil pero eso no le había importado al otro patinador.

Él sabía que el amor de Yuri había sido sincero y fuerte, la clase de amor que en la vida te encuentra en muy contadas ocasiones, la clase de amor que una vez se va, no vuelve.

Y Victor había alejado aquel amor, él sabía que él era el único responsable de la tragedia pero no podía evitar preguntarse si de verdad todo había terminado, si Yuri había podido olvidarlo porque él llevaba meses y meses intentándolo sin poder lograrlo.

La segunda sonrisa despectiva del día llegó a sus labios.

Claro, claro que Yuri lo había olvidado y si no lo había hecho, la herencia de su cultura japonesa le permitía al otro hombre mantenerse sereno y estoico ante aquella situación. La última vez que los dos se habían encontrado Yuri ni siquiera lo había mirado, Yuri no le había dedicado ni un solo segundo de su atención. El joven Katsuki había actuado como si no lo conociera, como si Victor hubiera muerto y es que él había sido lo suficientemente idiota para acercarse a Yuri como si nada hubiera pasado simplemente para encontrarse con la indiferencia de Yuri quien no se quedó ni siquiera dos segundos frente a él.

Y es que Victor había decidido intentarlo de nuevo. A pesar de que los pocos amigos que le quedaban- pues todo el mundo lo había escuchado gritándole a Yuri- intentaban disuadirlo de acercarse a Yuri, él no podía evitar pensar que todo el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad y que él, por ser el fabuloso Victor Nikiforov merecía también una tercera y una cuarta porque él estaba seguro de que en aquel instante podría comportarse como el hombre que podía amar a Yuri, como el hombre que no lo destruiría, como el hombre que a pesar de ser un imbécil no se arriesgaría a perder lo único que le había dado sentido de verdad a su vida.

-Deberías dejarlo en paz- le había dicho Yuri Plisetsky con un profundo suspiro cansado y frío al escucharlo declarar sus ganas de volver a tener a Yuri, pues el joven patinador rubio había sido uno de los espectadores de la tragedia y desde ese entonces se había alejado de Victor casi de forma definitiva – ya le has hecho demasiado daño ¿No crees? Te mereces esto Victor, sabes que te lo mereces más que nadie.

-Lo sé pero el tiempo ha pasado y…

-El tiempo no lo cura todo, Victor, no importa que la gente imbécil diga que es así- había dicho el rubio muchacho con firmeza-. Rompiste al Katsudon en mil pedazos, lo humillaste en frente de todos. En aquel momento lo único que querías era destruirlo y ¿adivina qué? Lo hiciste, lo destruiste. No me sorprendería para nada que Katsuki no vuelva a amar a nadie en su vida por culpa tuya…

-No fue solo mi culpa- dijo Victor cansado de que todo el mundo le recordara su condición de victimario-. Si tan solo él…

-¿Si tan solo él qué?- dijo Yuri Plisetsky empezando a enojarse de verdad- ¿Si tan solo él se hubiera sentido feliz de escucharte decirle que lo entrenaste por lastima, que decidir entrenarlo había sido el mayor error de tu vida porque debido a eso tu regreso al hielo no fue la lluvia de medallas de oro que tú esperabas? ¿Si tan solo él hubiera perdido a propósito en todas las competencias en las que estuvieron los dos juntos? ¿Si tan solo él no te hubiera superado? ¿Si tan solo él hubiera seguido siendo el patinador inseguro e imbécil que tú conociste y que creías que siempre iba a estar detrás de tu sombra, ahí donde siempre te gustó tenerlo para que no opacara tu brillo de príncipe falso?

-Yura…- había dicho Victor Nikiforov con el alma taladrada por aquellas palabras.

-Y no solo fue eso- dijo el chico de los ojos verdes a quemarropa-. Yo lo sabía, todos sabían que estabas engañándolo con el primer imbécil que se pusiera frente a ti incluso antes de que él lo descubriera. Sé que él lo intuía pero jamás dejó de creer en ti, no hasta que te encontró en su propia casa follando con ¿cómo se llamaba?

-No lo recuerdo…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules sintiéndose idiota de verdad.

-Mira, a mi jamás me ha importado lo que tú hagas con tu vida, te conozco bien, creo que de todas las personas que te rodean soy yo quien te conoce mejor porque siempre quise estar a tu altura…- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa fría, mirándolo con toda la intensidad de sus ojos verdes-. Dentro de la pista de hielo, Victor, eres la persona que siempre quise ser pero fuera de ella… no me gustaría caer tan bajo como tú ¿sabes? Y no quiero ser esa persona molesta que siempre termina regañándote porque como ya te dije, poco me importa lo que hagas con tu vida pero el mundo no gira alrededor de ti. Aunque te encanta imaginar que es así, el mundo jamás ha girado alrededor de ti y créeme, Yuri Katsuki no va a pasarse su vida entera esperándote ¿No lo has visto más cercano a Kenjirou Minami esta temporada? Celestino Cialdini ha hecho un trabajo genial con el equipo de Japón y eso sin duda ha unido a los dos chicos. La gente dice que Yuri Katsuki se despedirá como campeón olímpico de las pistas y ¿sabes algo? Me encantaría que fuera así, me encantaría que te arrebatara otro título…

-¿Y tú vas a dejar que te gane?- dijo Victor con aire despectivo-. Me enternece tu preocupación por una persona a la que jamás apreciaste…

-Aprecio al Katsudon ahora, me ha demostrado que no es un imbécil- dijo el chico con sinceridad-. Jamás seremos los mejores amigos del universo pero ¿sabes algo? Katsuki juega limpio, Katsuki sabe que después de él y de mí vendrán miles de patinadores mejores que los dos. Nosotros solo queremos hacer historia para nosotros mismos, no para las cámaras y tú Victor, bueno, tú eres otra historia…

-¿Me odias ahora?- dijo Victor con aire derrotado.

-No, ni siquiera mereces eso de mí- dijo el otro joven un poco harto de aquella plática-. Así que deja de ser un imbécil, tienes treinta años. Es hora de madurar ¿no crees que es un poco vergonzoso que un chico de diecinueve años te esté dando lecciones de vida? Y por cierto, si quieres consejos pídeselos a Christophe Giacometti aunque… a él tampoco le gustó conocer a tu verdadero yo ¿verdad?

Después de aquella platica el joven de los ojos verdes quien era el mejor patinador de Rusia desde hacía años se había alejado de Victor dejando al hombre mayor con la sensación de que el mundo no hacía más que juzgarlo y dentro de él, él sabía que merecía ser juzgado.

Victor exhaló un profundo suspiro que lo hizo regresar al momento que estaba viviendo y el hombre notó que su corazón se aceleraba más y más al ver que el transporte que lo llevaba con rumbo a la arena donde aquella noche se llevaría a cabo la presentación del programa corto masculino en los Juegos Olímpicos de aquel año, se acercaba de manera inevitable a su destino.

Él y Yuri competirían en el mismo hielo otra vez. Él y Yuri volverían a verse porque los dos habían sido seleccionados para llevar a cabo su programa corto en el mismo grupo de presentación.

Por eso el encuentro esperado y temido estaba a unos segundos de ocurrir y Victor no pudo evitar imaginar ese momento, Victor no pudo evitar desear que los ojos marrones de Yuri Katsuki se quedaran fijos en él con adoración como había sucedido siempre o que la sonrisa tímida del chico japonés se dirigiera a él una vez más, solo una vez más que le permitiera a Victor encontrar el camino de vuelta al mundo que había destruido, a ese mundo donde las promesas de amor incondicional que le había hecho a Yuri por medio de un anillo dorado siguieran vivas.

El hombre de los ojos azules bajó del transporte usando un par de lentes oscuros a pesar de que el cielo estaba nublado, después de todo era uno de los primeros días de febrero y el invierno parecía querer quedarse para siempre.

Inmediatamente después de que él diera una paso fuera del transporte, miles de flases se estrellaron en su piel y él intentó tomar su papel seguro y seductor de siempre, ese papel por el que los medios lo adoraban. Las cámaras lo persiguieron por un buen trecho del camino al igual que varios reporteros que se encaminaban a él para hacer preguntas que poco a poco fueron borrando la sonrisa segura del otrora astro ruso del patinaje.

-Señor Nikiforov- dijo una intrépida reportera de forma directa-. Se dice que esta será la batalla definitiva entre usted y su ex – prometido, el señor Katsuki ¿qué tiene que decir al respecto? ¿Se siente arrepentido de haberlo abandonado como entrenador? El señor Katsuki ha demostrado estar en plena forma después de arrebatarle el oro una vez más en la final del Grand Prix del año pasado…

-No quiero hacer declaraciones sobre ese tema- dijo Victor con cara de pocos amigos.

-Señor Nikiforov- dijo otro reportero sin rendirse-, nuestras fuentes nos informan que usted y el señor Katsuki no hablan desde su rompimiento hace meses ¿es eso verdad? Si usted llega a ganar el oro Olímpico una vez más ¿cree que eso sea suficiente para hacer que usted y el señor Katsuki dejen de ser enemigos?

-El señor Katsuki y yo no somos enemigos- dijo Victor pensando en que ni siquiera eran eso ya-. La batalla por la medalla de oro no es solo entre el señor Katsuki y yo, los demás patinadores también tienen oportunidad de ganar.

-Pero el programa mejorado del señor Katsuki, "Yuri on ice", ha sido llamado el programa libre mejor planeado de la historia. Celestino Cialdini, el entrenador del japonés en persona ha declarado que si el señor Katsuki continua presentándolo del modo en el que lo ha hecho hasta ahora, su puntaje será prácticamente imbatible. Además, el señor Katsuki ha agregado un quinto cuádruple a su repertorio, uno más de los que usted presentará…

-Los cuádruples no son todo lo que importa en una rutina- dijo Victor harto de todo aquello-. Escuchen, si Yuri me vence una vez más, estará bien. Es él quien se ha robado los reflectores desde hace tiempo así que…

-¡Ahí está!- gritó el reportero que estaba entrevistando a Victor con emoción, olvidándose por completo del hombre que sin poder evitarlo, siguió la dirección a la que apuntaba el dedo índice del hombre- ¡Es Yuri Katsuki, vamos!

El corazón de Victor comenzó a latir de forma dolorosa en su pecho porque era verdad: Yuri Katsuki había hecho su aparición gloriosa en frente de todos los reporteros quienes se arremolinaban alrededor suyo haciendo que el chico se sintiera incomodo ante ellos como siempre le había sucedido al estar en medio de una multitud.

Los ojos de Victor se quedaron quietos sobre la figura de Yuri quien lucía tranquilo a pesar de que sus ojos estaban preocupados y Victor sabía que era así porque dentro de él, Yuri estaba muriéndose de miedo.

Aquello hizo que el deseo de correr a abrazarlo y decirle que lo había extrañado aumentara en su interior de forma exponencial. Victor sabía que tenía que irse, Yakov Feltsman, su entrenador, lo estaba esperando en los vestidores para afinar los detalles de la presentación de su programa corto. Pero el deseo de quedarse y mirar a Yuri desde lejos como un acosador cualquiera era más fuerte.

El deseo de quedarse ahí, a mitad del pasillo con aquella cara de idiota era demasiado grande como para ignorarlo. Quería que los ojos de Yuri lo miraran aunque fuera por error. Quería escuchar la voz suave y teñida de nerviosismo de aquel chico que ahora mismo le aseguraba a los reporteros que era su deseo más grande retirarse como campeón olímpico, que aquel era el único título que le faltaba para convertirlo definitivamente en una de las leyendas del patinaje artístico.

-¿Se encuentra nervioso por su nuevo enfrentamiento con su ex - entrenador, Victor Nikiforov?- dijo el mismo reportero que lo había molestado a él antes con sus preguntas invasivas.

-No…- dijo Yuri con una mirada opaca y fría que le dio a entender a Victor que Yuri hablaba con la verdad-. No puedes sentirte nervioso por enfrentarte a alguien que hace meses ha muerto para ti…

Los reporteros ahogaron una expresión sorprendida al escuchar aquella respuesta certera de los labios del as japonés quien después de ello, se alejó de las cámaras para seguir con su camino, pasando al lado de Victor sin dedicarle ni un solo segundo de su atención y aquello, aunado a las palabras que el hombre había dicho, hizo que Victor sintiera que algo en su interior había muerto.

Victor se sentía como aquel que maneja un auto deportivo y de pronto se da cuenta de que inevitablemente se estrellará contra un muro que lo hará trizas, que lo convertirá en pedazos, que lo dejará roto y perdido más allá de todo arreglo.

Y es que amar a Yuri había sido así. Amar a Yuri había sido una aventura que quizá había sucedido a una velocidad inhumana. Amar a Yuri había sido inevitable, enamorarse de él había sido un momento de pasión alocada, un viaje a velocidad extrema, un huracán que se termina de repente y no deja más que escombros y cenizas a su paso.

Amar a Yuri había sido lo más sincero que él había hecho en la vida pero era obvio que Yuri Katsuki ya no sentía lo mismo por él y la verdad es que Victor no podía culparlo, del modo en el que el conductor imprudente tampoco puede culpar al muro por haberse metido en su camino.

Y era más que evidente que la esperanza de que todo fuera distinto sin duda alguna se había desvanecido. De verdad el amor de Yuri Katsuki por él había terminado definitivamente.

* * *

 **NDA: La traducción del poema "Three questions" de Lang Leav así como la traducción de la canción "Red" de Taylor Swift son mías.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

 ** _"_** ** _Amarlo a él fue como cambiar de idea una vez que saltaste en caída libre. Fue como los colores del otoño que son más brillantes justo antes de perderse por siempre."_**

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kenjirou Minami antes de sentarse al lado suyo y tomar su mano-. Luces pálido…

-Estoy un poco nervioso- admitió Yuri Katsuki antes de respirar profundamente como le había indicado su terapeuta que hiciera para calmarse antes de una competencia de alto nivel como la que viviría aquel día.

-La medalla de oro es tuya, todo el mundo lo sabe- dijo Minami sonriendo alegremente cosa que siempre lograba calmar a Yuri porque el entusiasmo del joven veinteañero aquel era contagioso de verdad-. No has fallado ninguno de tus cuádruples ni siquiera en las prácticas. Celestino de verdad mejoró ese programa que tú y Victor Nikiforov crearon…

-Lo sé…- dijo Yuri tratando de no palidecer ante la mención de aquel nombre, pero estando lejos de las cámaras era más difícil pretender que no le afectaba saber que Victor Nikiforov seguía vivo e inconvenientemente cerca de él.

-Lo lamento, Yuri, no quise mencionarlo- dijo Minami bastante arrepentido-. Todo el mundo ha estado haciendo de esta competencia un circo…

-Bueno, el deporte no es solo habilidad y técnica, hay que vender chismes para hacerlo rentable- dijo Yuri quien había aprendido aquello de la peor forma-. La verdad no me importa lo que ellos digan, no soy un niño. Ni Victor ni nadie hará que pierda esto Minami, no puedo perder…

-No vas a perder…- dijo el otro joven japonés con una sonrisa orgullosa-. El Yuri Katsuki que yo conozco sabe lo que quiere y no descansa hasta tenerlo. Además, Yuri ¿te imaginas que bien te verás la temporada siguiente a mi lado? El Campeón Olímpico más reciente siendo mi entrenador…

-Caminemos antes de correr- dijo el joven Katsuki con una sonrisa que lo hizo sentir menos inquieto-. Primero enfoquémonos en el presente y además ¿no te gustaría estar en el podio al lado de tu futuro entrenador? Hace mucho tiempo que Japón no se alza con dos campeones olímpicos ¿No crees? ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo hacemos historia hoy?

El joven Minami sonrió de forma arrebatadora y asintió con fuerza a las palabras de su superior. Él sabía que lo que Yuri había dicho era sumamente difícil teniendo en cuenta que los dos estaban enfrentándose a los mejores patinadores del mundo por aquella medalla. Los rusos Plisetsky y Nikiforov seguían siendo un objetivo a vencer al igual que el experimentado suizo Christophe Giacometti o el encantador tailandés, Phichit Chulanont.

Todos esos patinadores se habían reunido en aquel lugar para hacer real un sueño y nadie iba a regalarle la medalla de oro a ninguno. Y a pesar de eso, Minami estaba seguro de que nadie podría derrotar a Yuri, no después de verlo patinando "Yuri on ice" del modo en el que el joven Katsuki lo había hecho.

Minami sabía que aquella rutina había marcado un hito en la historia de uno de los patinadores más galardonados de Japón pero sobre todas esas cosas, la rutina de Yuri que años atrás hablara de amor, ahora hablaba de otra cosa: hablaba de un amor que había sido destruido, hablaba de un corazón que a pesar de haber viajado al infierno había decidido vivir y continuar con su camino.

Y eso es lo que Yuri había hecho, se había obligado a sí mismo a seguir adelante sin Victor y a pesar de Victor. Yuri había descubierto que le era posible hacerlo, que una de las pocas cosas valiosas que Victor le habida enseñado era a sentir amor por él antes que por nadie más y de esa forma el joven había podido sobrevivir a los días en los que el dolor era demasiado al grado de que el dolor en su pecho le robaba el aire.

Después de las cosas que Victor le gritara frente a todos los patinadores que habían competido en el segundo campeonato mundial que Yuri había ganado, mundial en el que Victor había quedado cuarto por quinta vez consecutiva en las competencias de aquella temporada, Yuri había tenido serias ganas de renunciar a todo, incluso a sí mismo. Y es que antes de aquel episodio, Yuri ya sabía que las cosas no iban solo mal, sino que su vida al lado de Victor estaba cayéndose a pedazos.

Yuri había notado la ausencia de Victor incluso cuando los dos estaban juntos en la misma habitación. El cuerpo de Victor sin duda estaba ahí pero su mente y su corazón estaban en otro lado y Yuri sentía aquella ausencia como un frío que se iba metiendo poco a poco dentro de su alma.

El chico había también notado las llamadas que llegaban a horas inapropiadas, la falta de interés que Victor mostraba a la hora de entrenarlo o de estar con él. Yuri sabía que Victor estaba enojado con él pero la razón de aquel enojo se le escapaba porque el hombre que una vez lo había apoyado hasta las últimas consecuencias de pronto parecía sentirse herido y celoso de las habilidades de su pupilo como si se tratara de un maestro narcisista que no puede tolerar que el alumno lo haya superado.

Yuri sabía que con cada día que pasaba Victor iba alejándose más y más de su lado, era como si el ruso se hubiera arrepentido de pronto de aquellas palabras dichas en un aeropuerto tiempo atrás: _"cuidaré de ti hasta que te retires y por eso, deseo que jamás tengas que retirarte"._

Pero aquella promesa había sido solamente una promesa vacía. Para Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Katsuki jamás sería suficiente y quizá por eso el ruso había empezado a verse con otros chicos a los que la pasión desenfrenada que consumía al ruso no fuera un lastre. Victor había empezado a salir con chicos más guapos y más experimentados; chicos como aquel al que Yuri había visto al lado de la persona que amaba, los dos revolcándose en la misma cama en la que Yuri solía dormir.

Aquella vez Victor le había dicho que todo era un error solamente, un error que no volvería a repetirse y Yuri, quien era un imbécil consumado le creyó. Después de aquel episodio, las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad por un rato hasta que nuevamente las llamadas misteriosas comenzaron a llegar y el odio de Victor empezaba a manifestarse en los entrenamientos donde el ruso hacía observaciones crueles cada vez con más frecuencia aunque dentro de él, Victor sabía que Yuri estaba haciendo todo de forma perfecta y era eso lo que le enojaba.

Y cuando Yuri creyó que no podría seguir soportándolo ni un segundo más, todo estalló de repente después de la ceremonia de premiación del mundial en el cual, Victor se había encargado de romperlo todo.

El joven japonés recordaba aquel momento como un episodio en cámara lenta. Él había querido acercarse a Victor para que él besara su medalla de oro como el ruso solía hacer en las primeras ocasiones en las que Yuri había ganado. Idiotamente, Yuri había pensado que el refrendo de su título mundial los acercaría de nuevo, que quizá aquel campeonato lo haría de nuevo digno del amor de Victor.

Pero lo que había sucedido distaba mucho de ser aquella reconciliación que Yuri había imaginado y las palabras que Victor había guardado por mucho tiempo, esas palabras que no había podido contener ni un segundo más dentro de él, seguían doliendo dentro de Yuri porque no es verdad lo que la gente dice: a las palabras no se las lleva al viento, algunas palabras son veneno, algunas palabras son como un gas toxico, una herida que causa daño y de la cual, jamás podrás liberarte.

Pero aquellas palabras también habían hecho que Yuri despertara; aquellas palabras habían hecho que el joven japonés entendiera que había llegado el momento de terminarlo todo, que Victor le hacía daño, que él mismo estaba dañando a Victor y que el amor de los dos había muerto irremediablemente. Por eso el joven había escuchado el cruel discurso de su entrenador con aire sereno, con el aire resignado de quien sabe que no saldrá vivo de un campo minado.

-Eres un lastre y siempre lo serás- le había gritado Victor en frente de todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo-. Ganaste este campeonato solo porque ser tu entrenador me distrae demasiado. Entrenarte es un error, encontrarme contigo fue un error. Hice todo lo que hice porque me diste lastima ¿sabes? Solo eras un chico lastimoso que me avergonzó la mayor parte del tiempo, que no fue capaz siquiera de ganar un maldito oro cuando me dediqué a él en cuerpo y alma. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad que lo sabes, Yuri? Has ganado hoy porque a todos los demás también les diste lastima. Ganaste porque los demás cometieron errores, no porque tú seas el mejor, no lo eres ¿verdad que lo sabes? Todos son mejores que tú, siempre lo serán…

-Todos, menos tú- había dicho Yuri con una sonrisa amarga y la medalla de oro colgando aun en su cuello. Si Victor estaba diciendo cosas horribles, él tampoco iba a guardarse lo que pensaba-. Al menos en esta competencia, entrenador, fui mejor que tú porque tú sabes mejor que nadie que tu tiempo como campeón se ha terminado pero no quieres aceptarlo. La juventud y la perfección no duran para siempre ¿tú sabes eso, verdad? Ya no tienes dieciséis años aunque te comportes como si tuvieras esa edad. Tu tiempo se ha terminado y mientras no lo aceptes seguirás siendo el hombre amargado y perdido en el pasado que eres hoy…

-¡Ya no soy tu entrenador!- le había gritado Victor totalmente fuera de sí- ¡Renuncio! ¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡Regresa a Japón, quédate allá! ¡Aléjate de mí!

-Iba a irme incluso antes de que me lo pidieras- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa triste que de pronto pareció hacer sentir culpable a Victor-. Sé que no soy lo suficiente para ti ni en las pistas ni en tu vida así que me iré. Espero que seas feliz, Victor, aunque creo que ya lo eres. El chico con el que follaste anoche, no le prometas que estarás con él siempre ¿quieres? Los dos sabemos que cuando le dices eso a alguien estás mintiéndole a él y a ti mismo.

-¡Cállate!- había gritado Victor con aire ofendido-. No tienes derecho a juzgarme y si follé con otros fue porque tú jamás pudiste darme lo que yo quería…

-Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que quieres Victor y a partir de ahora tu vida no me importa. Haz lo que quieras hacer con ella- dijo Yuri con calma y acto seguido, se quitó la medalla dorada de su pecho tirándola al suelo, a los pies de Victor, agregando después el anillo dorado que rodó también sobre el piso-. Tómala si eso es lo que quieres, creo que esta medalla te hace más falta a ti de lo que me hace falta a mí. Tómala como el pago por tus servicios de entrenador ¿quieres? Si no es suficiente envíame la cuenta a Yutopia y te pagaré inmediatamente por todo este infierno que has tenido que vivir a mi lado. Se feliz Victor, espero no tener que volver a hablar contigo nunca más. Aléjate de mí, mantente lejos de mí porque te juro por el amor que todavía siento por ti que hoy, en este justo instante, para mí tú has muerto y mi amor morirá también. No importa si tengo que matar lo que soy ahora, renaceré. Así que enmienda el error que cometiste hace dos años y si eso calma un poco tu conciencia, tu error fue de verdad una oportunidad muy valiosa para mí. Me diste un sueño posible, Victor y eso te lo agradeceré siempre y como siempre sucede con los muertos, también te prometo que solo recordaré lo bueno que hiciste por mí.

-Vete ya- dijo Victor sintiendo odio de verdad en su interior-. Vete de aquí, no necesito tu superioridad moral, no quiero verte nunca más…

-Adiós…- dijo el joven Katsuki mirándolo a los ojos-. Adiós para siempre, Victor Nikiforov.

Yuri suspiró volviendo al presente y los ojos del joven Katsuki se llenaron de pesar al recordar aquellas palabras que con el paso de los meses no habían dejado de doler.

Después de aquella escena que se había hecho viral en las redes sociales pues todo el mundo con un teléfono en la mano había podido grabarla; después de aquella escena que la prensa había explotado con saña por más de dos meses, Yuri había tenido que esconderse del mundo un rato. El muchacho había vuelto a Japón y Celestino Cialdini se había comunicado con él para ofrecerle sus servicios como entrenador y Yuri agradeció que a pesar del escándalo un entrenador de la talla de Celestino quisiera seguir trabajando con él a pesar de los nada satisfactorios resultados que los dos habían tenido en el pasado. Porque a pesar del dolor, Yuri de verdad no había pensado en retirarse.

Y poco a poco, a pesar de que Yutopia estaba plagada de recuerdos de los días felices que Yuri había pasado al lado de Victor, el dolor fue remitiendo hasta convertirse en esa clase de dolor que se adormece y después aparece solamente en los momentos menos propicios porque decir que había sido fácil recuperarse de las heridas que las palabras y acciones de Victor le habían provocado era mentir de forma descarada.

Yuri recordaba el dolor en el pecho que lo había mantenido despierto por las noches. Yuri recordaba con una nitidez terrible todos los sueños que hicieron que se despertara gritando en medio de la noche porque en el reino del dormir las palabras de Victor se repetían una y mil veces como una cinta descompuesta que solo repite las partes tristes de lo que antes había sido una hermosa canción de amor.

Yuri también recordaba las tardes de llanto, los cientos de horas que Yuko estuvo a su lado intentando reconfortarlo, mientras la mujer que fuera su mejor amiga de toda la vida intentaba convencerlo de que no todo había sido su culpa.

Y es que Yuri no podía evitar sentir que las palabras de Victor habían sido culpa suya, es decir todo hubiera sido diferente si al menos él no hubiera sido tan mediocre ¿O no? Si tan solo él hubiera complacido a Victor del modo en el que él quería ser complacido. Si al menos Yuri se hubiera retirado como había prometido para que Victor tuviera su regreso soñado al hielo. Si al menos Yuri no fuera tan poca cosa, si al menos fuera más guapo, más alto, menos gordo. Si al menos no fuera solamente un cerdo que por varios meses había creído haberse convertido en un príncipe…

Los ojos de Yuri se llenaban de lágrimas ante esos pensamientos. Sí, Victor le había hecho daño pero seguramente él también había dañado a Victor. Si no fuera así ¿entonces por qué había tanto odio en los ojos azules de su ahora ex – entrenador al gritarle que él era el culpable de todo? Finalmente, había sido aquel odio reflejado en aquellas pupilas que antes le habían hecho sentir amor lo que lo había matado. Porque Victor había tirado a matar y lo había logrado y Yuri había tenido que resucitar después de pasar una temporada en el infierno.

Pero lo había logrado, a pesar de todo había podido seguir adelante porque él mismo había comprendido que no tenía más opción. El mundo no se detiene ni siquiera porque alguien haya roto tu corazón de cristal en mil pedazos. El mundo no deja de existir solamente porque tú deseas dejar de hacerlo. Al mundo le es indiferente tu dolor, al mundo no le importa que alguien haya matado todas tus posibilidades de sentir amor de nuevo.

Y es que Yuri no sentía que fuera capaz de sentir amor, quizá no lo sería jamás a pesar de que su madre, Hiroko, solía decirle que un "jamás" es demasiado tiempo para una persona.

Pero es que le había tomado veinticuatro años abrir su corazón y la misma persona que había entrado a él lo había convertido en un montón de cristales rotos que solían doler cada uno con más intensidad y por separado.

El joven suspiró sin poder evitarlo y cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar la imagen de los ojos de Victor Nikiforov observándolo en la distancia, esos ojos que por algún extraño motivo siempre terminaban sobre su piel, llamándolo, convocándolo.

Pero aquella era una llamada a la que Yuri ya no contestaría como un perro fiel, como el perro faldero en el que se había convertido en Rusia, siempre dispuesto a hacer feliz a Victor, a vivir por Victor, a patinar por Victor. No, aquel era el Yuri que Victor había matado y Yuri no quería hacerlo renacer.

Porque amar a Victor había sido lanzarse a un acantilado sin paracaídas, sin que hubiera ninguna red que estuviera esperando por él al final. Amar a Victor había sido un acto de fe que no había recibido la recompensa de un dios misericordioso. Amar a Victor había sido un instante de felicidad exótica, como los colores de las hojas del otoño que brillan con intensidad y fulgor justo antes de morir y perderse en el invierno para no renacer nunca.

Así había sido amar a Victor Nikiforov y en ese instante, justamente antes de volver a competir contra él para ganarle, porque no había otro objetivo en Yuri que no fuera ganarle, Yuri no sentía amor ni siquiera por el recuerdo de aquellos ojos azules que insistían en mirarlo pero para los cuales, acercarse a él, sería una tarea en vano…


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

 ** _"_** ** _Perderlo a él fue triste y azul como nunca pensé que sería. Extrañarlo fue soledad gris. Tratar de olvidarlo es como intentar conocer a alguien con quien jamás te has encontrado. Pero amarlo a él fue rojo…"_**

Justamente en el instante en el que Yuri Katsuki logró su cuarto cuádruple sin dar signo alguno de cansancio o de debilidad, Victor Nikiforov supo que lo dicho por los reporteros el día anterior había sido verdad: la rutina del programa libre de Yuri era simplemente imbatible.

Victor observaba la presentación del japonés desde las gradas, él había presentado ya su rutina en el grupo anterior y al ver el cuerpo de Yuri deslizándose sobre la pista de hielo con la facilidad de un ave que surca el cielo, el ruso supo que nadie ahí estaba a la altura de aquel chico hermoso que interpretaba en cuerpo y alma aquella melodía que Victor conocía de sobra.

Un suspiro de admiración pura salió de los labios del ruso al ver que el cuerpo de Yuri se preparaba para realizar el último cuádruple de aquel programa que sin duda alguna sentaría un nuevo record olímpico y mundial si Yuri lograba el cuádruple Flip que se disponía a realizar en aquel instante y cuando el cuerpo de Yuri comenzó a rotar en el aire en ese movimiento casi horizontal que Victor le había enseñado a realizar, el ruso supo que sin duda alguna aquella había sido la rutina digna de un campeón olímpico, de un rey cuya corona nadie se atrevería a manchar sino hasta dentro de cuatro años.

El público gritó y vitoreó el aterrizaje perfecto de Yuri Katsuki quien terminó su rutina con suaves movimientos que le daban idea al espectador de la concentración y todo el amor que Yuri había puesto en aquella rutina porque sí, había amor en ella, había amor por él mismo y por el hielo incluso al final de todo.

La única diferencia era que aquella vez la mano de Yuri no estaba señalando a Victor como el único destinatario de aquel amor. La única diferencia era que al final de la rutina que Victor había ayudado a nacer, los brazos de Yuri se quedaban aferrados a su corazón como si el muchacho quisiera decirle a todo el mundo: _"el amor por el hielo es el único amor que me queda y no dejaré que nadie me lo arrebate"._

Aquel mensaje era claro y cuando el aplauso atronador que siguió a la presentación de Yuri se dejó escuchar por la arena, los ojos del joven japonés se llenaron de lágrimas porque él lo sabía en el fondo de su alma: había ganado, de verdad podría retirarse como Campeón Olímpico y siempre sería recordado por aquella hazaña, él definitivamente había logrado inscribirse en los libros de historia del deporte.

Deteniéndose a hacer una reverencia profunda al público que lo ovacionaba y a recoger uno de los tantos muñecos de felpa con la figura de un tazón de Katsudon que sus fans le regalaban después de cada presentación, el chico quien sonreía de forma brillante en medio de sus lágrimas en aquel instante, se deslizó por la pista hasta donde Celestino Cialdini lo esperaba con una sonrisa orgullosa y palabras de ánimo que no disminuyeron el nerviosismo de Yuri, y Victor encontró adorable aquella actitud nerviosa, siempre le había gustado de hecho.

Porque Yuri Katsuki había superado todas las expectativas y aun así seguía teniendo miedo de no haberlo hecho bien, no lo suficientemente bien y Victor sabía que aquella característica en Yuri era lo que hacía que el joven japonés siguiera mejorando.

La mirada azul de Victor seguía puesta sobre la piel de Yuri durante todo el momento en el que el japonés esperaba su puntuación y Victor no pudo evitar recordar todas las veces en las que había sido él quien había abrazado a Yuri mientras los dos esperaban el dictamen de los jueces. Por un segundo, Victor se preguntó cómo hubiera sido todo si él jamás se hubiera dejado llevar por sus propias ansias de éxito y se hubiera quedado con Yuri hasta ese instante.

Seguramente Victor habría besado a Yuri de pura emoción al ver el enorme número que los jueces le habían otorgado aquella vez, en lugar de estrechar su mano como Celestino había hecho. Seguramente, después de las entrevistas y el banquete de rigor, los dos habrían tenido una celebración privada en su habitación del hotel, una cena romántica a la luz de las velas y un baile lento, el tipo de baile que Yuri amaba tener con él, ese baile en el que sus cuerpos estaban cercanos el uno al otro, ese baile que siempre terminaba en otro tipo de danza sobre las blancas sabanas de la cama.

Pero aquello ya no sería y ni siquiera el hecho de saber que aquella ocasión él sí había logrado meterse al podio en un nada despreciable tercer lugar debajo de Kenjirou Minami, hizo que el ruso se alegrara porque de pronto era consciente de que estaría muy cerca de Yuri durante unos minutos, esos minutos en el que el himno nacional de Japón sonaría por los altavoces para honrar al nuevo campeón olímpico. Y después, la gente querría fotos de los tres juntos y él estaría al lado de Yuri, sonriendo en todas ellas pero ¿De qué serviría eso? ¿Y si mejor renunciaba a la ceremonia de premiación?

Los ojos de Victor se llenaron de pesar al comprender que no podría hacer aquello a riesgo de desatar de nuevo los rumores que había tomado tanto tiempo callar y suspiró profundamente antes de sentir que una presencia conocida se quedaba de pie al lado suyo.

-No hagas estupideces, anciano- dijo el joven Plisetsky con una mueca algo enojada por el hecho de haber fallado la presentación de su programa libre, lo cual había ocasionado que no pudiera colgarse ningún metal olímpico.

-No haré nada, solo me quedaré ahí, intentando no morir a su lado- dijo Victor sintiéndose de verdad intranquilo.

-Eso también es una estupidez, ya te dije que no todo es siempre acerca de ti- dijo el rubio riendo de forma burlona- ¿Quieres madurar de una vez? Felicítalo. Dile que lo hizo de maravilla, dile que sin duda alguna él no será fácil de olvidar jamás…

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?- dijo Victor pensando que la sola posibilidad de volver a hablar con Yuri era demasiado para su corazón.

-Se lo diré después, en el banquete quizá- dijo el chico Plisetsky con calma-. Mira Victor, si de verdad quieres seguir adelante y sanar, creo que debes empezar por pedirle una disculpa al Katsudon y después inevitablemente, podrás perdonarte a ti y seguir adelante…

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero seguir adelante?- dijo Victor buscando la figura de Yuri entre la multitud de reporteros que se había congregado a la salida del _kiss and cry._

-Entonces seguirás sufriendo como el imbécil que eres- dijo Yuri Plisetsky con calma-. Yuri siguió adelante ¿entiendes? Tú debes hacer lo mismo. Después de hoy, será difícil que vuelvas a verlo, así que arregla esto, tú sabes que tienes que arreglarlo.

-¿Crees que él quiera darme una segunda oportunidad?- preguntó Victor con verdadera fe.

-Ya te la dio y la arruinaste- dijo Yuri Plisetsky de forma directa-. Escucha Victor, no puedes pretender que aquello que está roto se arme de nuevo sin fisuras ni marcas, las cosas no vuelven a ser jamás lo que eran después de que alguien las destruye. No importa qué tipo de pegamento uses, ni siquiera importa si a eso quieres llamarle neciamente amor. Así es con Yuri Katsuki, lo rompiste. Discúlpate por eso, y sigue adelante, es lo más digno que puedes hacer ahora…

Yuri Plisetsky se alejó de él con calma y Victor dejó que sus ojos se perdieran nuevamente en la figura de Yuri Katsuki quien seguía contestando preguntas al lado de su entrenador sin dejar de sonreír y agradecer a todo el mundo por su continuo apoyo y antes de alejarse para prepararse para la ceremonia de premiación, Victor decidió que Yuri Plisetsky tenía razón: tenía que dejar ir a Yuri, tenía que soltar su recuerdo para poder sanar. Lo cierto era que aunque en ese momento Yuri no parecía necesitar una disculpa tardía, Victor sí necesitaba enunciarla.

Y es que perder a Yuri había pintado todo de un azul triste y cansado como el color de sus pupilas que hacía demasiado tiempo había olvidado cómo brillar. Pero eso, la idea de la pérdida total era algo con lo que Victor no se había enfrentado hasta ese momento y era más que obvio que tendría que hacerlo de una buena vez. Yuri ya no era parte de su vida, antes lo había sido pero él mismo lo había alejado. Tenía que soltar los recuerdos. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que para él ya no existiría ninguna oportunidad.

Victor había dejado que el infierno se desatara y era culpa suya no haber podido controlar a los demonios que había liberado, los demonios que se habían encargado de quemarlo todo, en especial el corazón de Yuri Katsuki donde todo el amor que sentía por él había también agonizado.

Sí, había extrañado a Yuri como un imbécil después de que el chico se fuera de Rusia sin si quiera recoger sus cosas del departamento que los dos habían compartido, cosas a las que Victor solía aferrarse en medio de su soledad mientras se preguntaba de dónde demonios habían venido las palabras crueles que le había gritado a Yuri con odio de verdad.

Y es que él sabía que aquellas palabras eran fruto de un odio profundo que se había ido gestando en su interior al ver el modo en el que Yuri había empezado a cambiar dentro y fuera del hielo; aquel odio venía del simple hecho de que Victor no podía soportar la idea de que Yuri pudiera hacer cosas mejor que él o incluso sin él.

Hubiera sido una mentira decir que no había querido decir ninguna de aquellas cosas porque la verdad sí había querido, él simplemente había querido que Yuri volviera a ser el chico inseguro que alguien como él podía amar sin miedo de ser superado. El simplemente había creído que, como siempre había sucedido, Yuri lloraría un poco por lo que le había dicho y después el chico japonés volvería a correr a sus brazos.

Pero era más que evidente que eso ya no era suficiente para Yuri y aquella sentencia lo golpeó con fuerza: esa era la verdad, no era que Yuri jamás hubiera sido bastante para él, era él mismo quien jamás había sido suficiente para Yuri.

Los pies de Victor comenzaron a moverse con rumbo a los vestidores, en aquel momento de verdad quería esconderse debajo de una roca para no tener que enfrentarse a la cercanía de Yuri pero era cierto que debía dejar de ser un idiota. Él tenía que salir en la foto de la victoria, él tenía que felicitar con respeto al digno ganador. Él tenía que empezar a ser un hombre de verdad, un hombre y no un niño encaprichado que grita cosas crueles cuando el mundo no le da lo que quiere solo con quejarse y patalear.

El hombre suspiró con aire resignado y decidió esperar por la llamada del staff organizador para acercarse al podio en medio de la pista de hielo donde los vencedores que habían inscrito su nombre en la historia del olimpo recibirían aquella medalla que solía ser la más importante y valiosa de cuantas un atleta pudiera ganar.

La llamada no se hizo esperar mucho tiempo y como Victor había ganado el tercer lugar, fue él el primero en entrar al hielo con su mejor sonrisa de campeonato. Su corazón estaba latiendo de forma terrible, él sabía que tenía que calmarse pero no le era posible. Porque Kenjirou Minami estaba entrando a la pista ahora y detrás de él, sonriendo con orgullo al patinar y agradecer al público mientras se acercaba al podio, estaba Yuri Katsuki usando una de sus sonrisas más bellas, esa sonrisa que dejaba ver que el joven estaba definitivamente feliz y contento consigo mismo.

Y aquella sonrisa hería como la luz del sol, aquella sonrisa era una sonrisa donde Victor no tenía lugar y al ser consciente de ello su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo porque aunque el campeón olímpico se acercaba a él y a Minami con el rítmico deslizar de sus pies sobre el hielo, Victor sabía que Yuri estaba a miles de kilómetros de él, que aquella distancia no se alteraría jamás.

Fue en ese momento, al llegar al lado suyo, que los ojos de Yuri Katsuki volvieron a posarse en él y siguiendo el protocolo de la premiación, Yuri le ofreció su mano a modo de felicitación y Victor se quedó helado sin saber muy bien cómo responder a ese gesto.

-Felicidades, ha sido un honor competir contra usted- dijo Yuri Katsuki sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios-. Gracias por dar lo mejor de usted en la pista.

El corazón de Victor se encogió dentro de su pecho al escuchar la frialdad de aquellas palabras y el tono mecánico en el que Yuri las había pronunciado. Yuri ni siquiera lo había felicitado en el tono casual y feliz en el que los vencedores de una competencia se felicitaban el uno al otro. Yuri no estaba haciendo esfuerzo alguno por reconocer su existencia. Yuri le estaba dejando en claro que él no significaba nada en su vida, que él era solo un competidor más, solo una persona sin nombre y rostro definido en el mundo del japonés.

-El honor fue mío, Yuri- dijo Victor sin borrar con sus palabras la sonrisa del patinador japonés-. Nadie hubiera podido vencerte, patinaste con el corazón, patinaste con todo lo que eres y debo decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti y yo te…

-Gracias- cortó Yuri antes de que Victor pudiera por fin estrechar su mano-. Es muy amable, de nuevo felicidades para usted y para su país.

El chico Katsuki se alejó de él después de eso y se acercó a Minami para abrazarlo y desordenar su cabello rubio como un hermano mayor habría hecho con su hermanito pequeño y todos los fans del equipo japonés de patinaje artístico se volvieron locos al ver a sus dos máximos representantes festejando de aquel modo adorable el 1-2 que habían logrado para su país en aquella competencia.

Y algo parecido a los celos y a la envidia más pura empezó a dibujarse en el alma del hombre de los ojos azules quien para ese entonces estaba recibiendo ya su medalla de bronce. Y es que al estar cerca de Yuri quien vitoreaba con fuerza mientras Minami recibía su medalla de plata, las ganas de ser un hombre maduro que sabía cómo dejar ir aquello que de cualquier modo ya no estaba en sus manos ni sería suyo jamás, se fueron definitivamente al carajo.

Y es que cuando las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo en las pupilas del nuevo campeón olímpico quien estaba recibiendo ahora su medalla de oro, Victor supo que no podía rendirse, no todavía, no jamás. Sí, sin duda alguna estaba siendo un terco de mierda pero no le importaba. Él quería volver a ser parte de la sonrisa de Yuri, él quería ser parte también de las lágrimas de aquel hombre al que la victoria siempre le había sentado de maravilla.

Él podía hacerlo, de verdad podría arreglarlo todo y para lograrlo, solo necesitaba que Yuri volviera a mirarlo, que Yuri volviera a hablar con él. Porque quizá ahora que Yuri iba a retirarse, ya nada podría separarlos ¿no era así? Vamos, Yuri tenía que perdonarlo, seguramente Yuri también había sentido que cuando los dos estaban cerca las chispas de un antiguo sentimiento volvían a brotar entre los dos como había sucedido desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

Victor decidió pues que su oportunidad de hablar con Yuri vendría justo después de la ceremonia de premiación y tratando de llenarse de valor, el hombre de los ojos azules miró emocionado al campeón olímpico quien en ese instante escuchaba el himno nacional de su país con esa mezcla de orgullo y felicidad alocada que todos los atletas sentían al saberse los ganadores de una presea de aquella magnitud para todo un país.

Y es que Yuri lucia completamente hermoso usando aquel traje azul decorado con el lirio de colores que adornaba su espalda, ese lirio que era una referencia a su nombre y su historia sobre el hielo porque Yuri era así, una flor que crecía en el invierno, una flor que encontraba todo su encanto y su belleza cuando se encontraba rodeado de frío y de hielo.

Y de pronto Victor volvió a sentir aquel amor quemante, vibrante y rojo como una llama. Al ver las lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas de Yuri, Victor sintió de golpe todo el amor que él había sentido por Yuri, ese amor que pareció habérsele olvidado cuando todo empezó a irse a pique. Porque sí, amar a Yuri había sido intenso como el color rojo, intenso e imposible de ignorar al estar cerca de él. Aquel amor había sido una llamarada que seguía ardiendo en su pecho con seguridad y tenía que recuperarlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Después de que las ultimas notas del himno nacional de Japón se dejaran escuchar en el recinto, los tres patinadores posaron para las fotos conmemorativas y a Victor no le sorprendió que Yuri no tuviera gana alguna de tocarlo, pero el chico no se quejó cuando Victor posó su mano izquierda sobre la espalda fuerte y cálida de Yuri quien apenas reaccionó al tacto del patinador ruso y sin embargo, aquel contacto había hecho que el corazón de Victor comenzara a bombear sangre de forma alocada por todo su sistema.

Fue en el instante en el que Yuri Katsuki se alejaba del último reportero con rumbo a los vestidores que Victor se acercó a él sabiendo que de verdad aquella era su última oportunidad, que tenía que aprovecharla o resignarse a estar lejos de Yuri por siempre. Así que deslizándose sobre el hielo hacia la salida, cuidando que el encuentro con Yuri sucediera lejos de los reporteros, el hombre se apuró a ponerse los protectores de las navajas de sus patines y de forma rápida siguió a Yuri por el túnel que conectaba la pista con los vestidores y en un segundo que lo decidiría todo, tomó la mano del chico japonés quien, al sentir el tacto de sus dedos sobre su piel, pareció quedarse congelado.

El rostro hermoso de Yuri, ese rostro que después de una competencia siempre lucía sonrojado y brillante, se volvió hacia él y Victor no se sorprendió al ver molestia en aquellos ojos marrones que en otro tiempo lo habían mirado como si él fuera lo más hermoso del universo.

-Por favor, escúchame solo dos minutos- dijo Victor antes de que Yuri pudiera hablar para pedirle que lo dejara en paz.

-No quiero escucharlo, lo siento- dijo Yuri mirándolo a los ojos-. Usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Escúchame, te lo ruego- dijo Victor con desesperación-. Escúchame ahora, te juro que es la última vez, te juro que si me escuchas ahora no tendrás que volver a escucharme nunca más en tu vida…

Los ojos marrones de Yuri lo miraban con franca desconfianza y algo de burla pero a Victor no le importó. Aquella era buena señal, Yuri precia estar dispuesto a escucharlo y tampoco se había alejado del contacto de su mano. Había esperanza para él, de verdad la había y Victor decidió aferrarse a aquel deseo con todas las fuerzas que quedaban en su corazón.

-Entonces hable ya- dijo Yuri zafándose de su agarre-. Hable ahora. Si quiere que yo lo escuche, entonces voy a escucharle…

Victor asintió sin dejar que la frialdad de Yuri amainara las llamas que ardían dentro de él. Aquella era su última oportunidad de volver a la vida de Yuri y más le valía no echar a perder todo como era su fatídica costumbre hacer siempre…


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

 ** _"_** ** _Tocarlo a él fue como darte cuenta de que lo que siempre quisiste estaba ahí, frente a ti. Memorizarlo a él fue tan fácil como conocer todas las palabras de tu vieja canción favorita."_**

Una de las cosas más difíciles de olvidar acerca de él, acerca de Victor Nikiforov, había sido el brillo de sus ojos azules, esos ojos azules que en aquel preciso momento estaban mirándolo de aquel modo intenso como si aquellas pupilas del color del cielo quisieran ver dentro de él y asomarse a su alma, algo que Yuri había pensado, siempre sucedía cuando Victor lo miraba a los ojos.

Y es que sin duda alguna era muy distinto sentir aquella mirada solamente desde lejos, en la distancia; era mil veces más sencillo pretender que esa mirada no lo alteraba cuando aquellos ojos lo seguían a muchos metros de distancia que hacerlo en ese momento, cuando los ojos de Victor estaban diciéndole que el ruso había deseado aquel reencuentro con toda el alma y desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Por un momento, Yuri volvió a ver en aquel hombre que parecía cansado y dolido, la sombra del hombre al que Yuri había amado. Yuri vio en los ojos de Victor el recuerdo del entrenador que le había devuelto la confianza. Yuri miró una vez más en los ojos de Victor el recuerdo del hombre que lo había ayudado a no rendirse. Y es que Victor Nikiforov parecía no cambiar con el paso de los años, Yuri podía incluso ver los restos de aquel ídolo que él había amado y adorado sin condición alguna desde los doce años.

Y es que al tenerlo así de cerca después de mucho, mucho tiempo, Yuri se dio cuenta de que todo aquello que había querido encontrar en una persona estaba de nuevo frente a él, sonriéndole de aquel modo triste que sin embargo no lo impactaba de forma profunda. Porque Yuri también conocía el otro lado, el lado oscuro de Victor, aquel rostro que pocas personas en el mundo habían tenido que conocer. Debajo de toda aquella belleza, bajo aquella mirada arrepentida se encontraba también el hombre que lo había odiado hasta destruirlo. Debajo de aquella perfección sin macula estaba también el recuerdo del hombre que no se había tentado el corazón para herirlo, del hombre que había decidido cambiarlo por cualquier otro.

Yuri suspiró con algo de cansancio, él sabía que aquella situación sería inevitable, él de hecho había estado esperando que aquello sucediera y si había aceptado hablar con Victor era porque él solo quería que aquel encuentro se acabara rápidamente. Porque estar frente a Victor seguía doliendo, quizá siempre dolería y Yuri agradecía aquel dolor porque era esa sensación la que lo protegía de hacer estupideces, aquel dolor era lo que lo mantendría a salvo.

Había sido la maestra Minako, su maestra de ballet de toda la vida, la que le había dicho a Yuri que ella creía que en la vida de los seres humanos había cosas que era imposible perdonar, que lo imperdonable sí existía y que no había nada de malo con no otorgar el perdón cuando alguien sentía que no podía otorgarlo de forma sincera.

-Si sientes que no puedes perdonarlo, está bien, Yuri- le había dicho la mujer en medio de un estallido de llanto que lo había atacado en pleno ensayo-. Nadie puede obligarte a hacerlo, el perdón no es la octava maravilla del mundo como todos dicen. Puedes vivir bien sin perdonar, a veces es eso lo que te aleja de volver a ser herido y está bien, no eres peor persona por hacer esto…

-Solo quiero que el dolor se acabe- había dicho Yuri con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Solo quiero que esto termine, ya no puedo soportarlo, quiero que el dolor no exista…

-Eso es imposible, mi pequeño- había dicho la profesora con una sonrisa compasiva mientras tomaba las manos del muchacho con fuerza-. A veces creo que el dolor es el que nos da forma, ser humano es sentir dolor la mayor parte del tiempo. Esta vida siempre te dará más dolor que dicha, somos una especie condenada al dolor pero ¿sabes qué es lo importante de eso? Que todo duele Yuri, todo duele y sin embargo seguimos adelante y tú seguirás adelante ¿entiendes? Si el amor de quien te hirió te hizo fuerte una vez y lo has perdido, entonces es tu responsabilidad amarte a ti mismo y hacerte fuerte a ti mismo. Puedes hacerlo, Yuri, el amor es amor venga de donde venga y el amor que sentimos por nosotros mismos es el que al final nos saca a flote o termina hundiéndonos. Eres dueño de tu dolor, Yuri, tienes que sentirlo, tienes que dejar que fluya pero ese dolor no debe ser tu dueño ¿entiendes? No perdones a Victor si no puedes hacerlo, pero intenta acallar sus recuerdos…

-¿Puedo condenarlo al silencio?- había preguntado Yuri con verdadera esperanza.

-Alguien dijo una vez que el silencio es el único olvido y el único perdón- dijo la maestra Minako con convicción-. Si así lo deseas, jamás mencionaré el nombre de Victor y tú puedes hacer lo mismo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Yuri, hazlo y si el mundo dice algo al respecto ¿qué más da? El mundo siempre tiene algo que decir pero lo que importa al final es lo que uno tenga para decirse a sí mismo…

Después de aquella conversación Yuri de verdad había abrazado a su dolor y definitivamente había empezado a acallar los recuerdos de Victor, los ahuyentaba de él con firmeza, se protegía de ellos como quien se protege de un virus mortal. Yuri dejó que los recuerdos de Victor se desvanecieran en su cabeza y el chico descubrió que era más fácil cuando no luchaba con ellos. Yuri dejaba que los recuerdos le aguijonearan el alma, los repetía una y otra vez como quien repite las palabras de su canción favorita hasta que esa canción deja de tener sentido, hasta que uno se siente harto de aquella canción que antes era tan fácil aprender y escuchar.

Fue así como su dolor se transformó en escudo y no en una carga, fue así como en aquel silencio Yuri empezó a recuperar su amor propio y aquel amor enorme por el hielo que quizá nada borraría de él aunque pasaran mil años.

Y aquel dolor-escudo seguía protegiéndolo en aquel instante cuando los ojos de Victor Nikiforov intentaban llegar a él y aunque ciertamente, estaban cerca, Yuri seguía sintiéndose lejos, muy lejos del sentimiento que se dibujaba en los ojos de Victor cuya voz había cobrado sonido una vez más pero Yuri se sentía tranquilo porque él sabía que no sería para siempre. Dijera lo que dijera Victor, su historia no volverá a empezar, Yuri sabía que su historia de amor había sido un error la primera vez y darle una segunda oportunidad sería como volver a lanzarse estúpidamente a aquella caída libre que había terminado con él tiempo atrás.

Y Yuri se sentía ya mayor como para cometer los mismo errores del pasado, él sabía dentro de su corazón que hay algunas cosas que no deben volver, algunas cosas de verdad terminan para bien, para no volver a empezar de nuevo porque ¿quién sería tan necio como para embarcarse en una aventura que terminaría de nuevo en un naufragio, para una aventura que de verdad no tenía destino?

Yuri sentía que en aquel momento su vida estaba en el lugar donde tenía que estar, había logrado coronarse como campeón olímpico y aquel sueño vuelto realidad era toda la felicidad que necesitaba. Porque a veces era hermoso y liberador tener sueños para uno mismo, sueños que no tengan que ser compartidos con nadie más y Yuri se había acostumbrado a la soledad, a Yuri jamás le había asustado algo como eso.

Yuri ahora sabía que la soledad era cálida a veces, que era más un refugio. Yuri quería ser egoísta y si el mundo iba a llamarlo un horrible hombre por no sentir piedad de aquel que lo había destruido, la gente podía decir lo que fuera. Yuri no quería ser recordado como un santo, Yuri no necesitaba que todo el mundo lo amara, lo cierto era que, aunque aquellos ojos azules seguían alterándolo, Yuri no necesitaba ya el amor de Victor Nikiforov, y él estaba seguro de que en el fondo de su corazón Victor tampoco necesitaba el suyo.

No, él y Victor no volverían a estar juntos y eso era así porque a pesar de que una vez en el tiempo aquel ruso que seguía siendo hermoso, había sido todo lo que Yuri había querido, lo cierto era que quizá ninguno de los dos había estado al lado del otro en realidad…


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

 ** _"_** ** _Pelear por él fue como tratar de resolver un crucigrama para el que no hay respuesta. Arrepentirte de haberlo conocido fue como desear nunca haber descubierto que el amor podía ser tan fuerte."_**

Victor tuvo ganas de rendirse desde que la última de las palabras de Yuri había salido de su boca. Yuri, el Yuri que él había conocido no se parecía en nada a aquel hombre que parecía estar protegido detrás de un muro de hielo impenetrable, un muro que Victor estaba seguro de no poder pasar hiciera lo que hiciera para intentarlo.

Sin embargo, Yuri había aceptado escucharlo y aunque sus ojos marrones estaban gritándole que nada de lo que dijera le importaría de verdad, Victor tragó saliva intentando que el ordenado discurso que había planeado durante la ceremonia de premiación saliera de forma natural, de forma tranquila aunque el ruso sentía que estaba muriendo de dolor y de miedo.

-Primero, quisiera felicitarte de verdad por tu actuación de hoy, Yuri- dijo el ruso intentando sonreír a pesar del gesto glaciar con el que Yuri recibía sus palabras-. Haces que patinar luzca tan fácil, tu técnica es brillante, ya no tienes miedo de saltar…

-Una vez salté y me rompí en mil pedazos y después descubrí que algunas caídas no son mortales aunque te conviertan en un montón de escombros- dijo Yuri borrando en seguida la sonrisa de los labios de Victor-. Saltar sobre el hielo y saltar en la vida no es tan diferente ¿sabe? He aprendido que si me caigo, podré volver a levantarme, es más sencillo arriesgarte a saltar sin que te asuste la posibilidad de caer porque también existe la otra posibilidad: que todo salga bien, que te mantengas de pie sobre el hielo y ahora prefiero pensar en eso…

-¿Celestino te enseñó todo eso?- dijo Victor sin poder evitar sentir celos.

-La mayor parte- dijo Yuri con calma-. Lo demás me lo enseñó usted de forma nada ortodoxa, pero también se lo agradezco…

-¿Me odias, Yuri?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules sin poder contenerse-. Me odias ahora ¿verdad?

-No- dijo Yuri encogiéndose de hombros-. Hay dolor en mi corazón cada vez que tengo que verlo, pero no hay odio…

-Eso quiere decir que me has perdonado- dijo Victor sintiéndose emocionado sin poder evitarlo.

-No, no puedo hacer eso- dijo Yuri con sinceridad-. Creo, señor Nikiforov, que es responsabilidad de cada uno de nosotros perdonarnos y seguir adelante…

Los labios de Victor se silenciaron con la frialdad de aquella respuesta. La verdad es que él había esperado escuchar algo distinto pero era más que evidente que estar junto a Yuri una vez más era imposible, él sabía que tenía que ser una persona madura y elocuente pero los ojos marrones de Yuri lo instaban también a hacer estupideces como un necio cualquiera que intenta resolver un acertijo o un crucigrama que no tiene respuesta correcta, que nunca la tendrá.

-No puedes perdonarme porque en realidad jamás te he pedido perdón por mi comportamiento después del mundial- dijo Victor con desesperación-. Yuri, perdóname por decir aquellas cosas, yo no quería…

-Claro que quería herirme, señor Nikiforov- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa algo divertida-. Creo que de todas las personas que conozco es usted quien más me ha odiado y ese odio es el que lo llevó a hacerme daño aunque ¿sabe algo? Siento que usted se lastimó a sí mismo más de lo que me hirió a mi…

-Yuri, soy un idiota- dijo Victor sin saber qué más decir-. Fui un estúpido, lo sé, pero ya no soy más esa persona, yo ya no te haré daño si me dejas estar a tu lado…

-La gente no cambia jamás, señor Nikiforov- dijo Yuri con una voz triste que rompió el corazón del ruso-. Puede que podamos modificar nuestro modo de actuar pero nuestra esencia no se altera. Usted ve en mí hoy a un campeón olímpico pero dentro de mí solo soy un chico que sigue sintiendo demasiado miedo y el mundo odia a las personas como yo, es como si sentir miedo te hiciera menos humano y cuando vas por la vida luchando a pesar de ese miedo, el mundo te odia aún más por mostrarles que es posible superarlo. Por eso me odiaba usted ¿no es verdad? Porque era más fácil amar a un inútil que a alguien quien estaba descubriendo su propia fuerza…

-Yuri, no…

-Usted tampoco ha cambiado- dijo Yuri mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. Usted no me ama, quizá jamás me amó. Usted quería ganar el amor del mundo por medio de su obra de caridad ¿no es así? Sin duda alguna la historia del dios que baja de su trono a ayudar a un idiota cualquiera siempre será digna de alabanza. Usted quería triunfar a través de mí y cuando lo defraudé, cuando gané esa medalla de plata que usted no quiso besar, fue ahí cuando empezó su odio. Usted me lo gritó, sé que si estuviéramos juntos los dos una vez más usted no tardaría en volver a decirme que regresó a mí por lastima y ¿sabe algo? Puedo ser miserable a veces pero no necesito su lastima, ya no…

-¿Tú tampoco me amaste?- dijo Victor sintiéndose totalmente derrotado.

-No lo sé, sea lo que sea el amor estoy seguro de que no hace tanto daño- dijo Yuri con aire pensativo-. Y usted y yo nos hicimos mucho daño, tanto, que estoy seguro de que nadie podrá repararnos jamás y quizá esté bien así, quizá es lo único que pueda hacer que sigamos adelante y yo quiero seguir adelante…

-Sin mi…- dijo Victor intentando que el nudo en su garganta no estallara.

-Sin usted, pero conmigo…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa un poco menos fría-. Usted debe intentar lo mismo, estoy seguro de que otra persona podrá amarlo como usted quiere, estoy seguro de que usted encontrará ese amor perfecto que siempre ha deseado. Usted siempre ha anhelado la perfección y yo no soy eso, jamás lo seré…

-Pero yo te amo…- dijo Victor- de verdad te amo, no he dejado de amarte desde que te fuiste. Intenté volver a ti tantas veces, intenté llegar a ti para pedirte perdón de rodillas y tú…

-Tú no me amas, Victor- dijo Yuri haciendo que el otro hombre sintiera un cosquilleo de excitación al escuchar al otro muchacho pronunciando su nombre y dejando de lado el tono formal-. Solo deseas lo que no puedes tener y cuando lo tienes te das cuenta de que eso no era lo que querías en realidad. Así que por favor, deja de hacerte daño y deja de mentirte. Tú y yo estamos mejor lejos, muy lejos el uno del otro y sé que tú lo sientes también. Somos una historia que no debe volver a repetirse, una historia cuyo final más digno será un "y vivieron felices y lejos el uno del otro para siempre".

-No puedo aceptar eso, no es tan fácil para mí- dijo Victor neciamente.

-Nadie dijo que es fácil- dijo Yuri con un suspiro profundo-. Debo irme ahora, por favor no me sigas, por favor respeta la promesa que me gritaste hace año y medio, no te acerques a mí de nuevo…

-¿Y por qué no debo acercarme?- dijo Victor apresando a Yuri entre sus brazos y la pared del túnel en el que estaban hablando- ¿Tienes miedo de descubrir que me deseas aun? ¿Tienes miedo de que mi cercanía te haga recordar que los dos sentimos amor, un amor poderoso e inevitable? ¿Te asusta saber que a pesar de todo tú tampoco has dejado de amarme?

Los ojos del chico japonés se abrieron de par en par al sentir aquella cercanía y sabiendo que de nada valía luchar, Yuri decidió liberarse de aquellos brazos tomando a Victor por el cuello para depositar un beso violento sobre los labios del ruso quien no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más.

Porque los labios de Yuri lo besaban y aunque sentía que el beso estaba lleno de desprecio, igualmente seguía siendo un beso de los labios de Yuri Katsuki y sabiendo que sin duda alguna sería el último, Victor se aferró a aquella boca como el náufrago se aferra a la orilla de la playa después de sentir que se ahogaba en medio de la bastedad del mar.

Aquel beso era más un golpe que una caricia, Victor sabía que Yuri estaba castigándolo con el contacto de sus labios, con el sabor de su saliva. Victor sabía que Yuri quería que aquel beso lo liberara aunque Victor deseaba que aquel beso se convirtiera en un lazo como aquel otro beso que los dos habían compartido sobre la superficie helada de una pista durante la Copa de China de hacía dos años.

Después de un rato y a pesar de que Victor parecía dispuesto a morir sin aire besando aquellos labios, Yuri se separó de él con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos. Él sabía que había hecho una locura pero había funcionado aunque ahora Victor lo miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de confusión.

-Si no sientes nada por mí ¿entonces por qué me besaste?- dijo el ruso respirando de forma entrecortada.

-Porque quería demostrarte que no siento nada- dijo Yuri con sinceridad-. Ese beso fue solo un beso ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste lo mismo cuando te descubrí con aquel chico en nuestro departamento? Él no significaba nada para ti ¿no es cierto? Bueno, también aprendí de ti que los besos y las caricias pueden estar vacíos. El beso que te di fue uno de esos besos. No significa nada, tú no significas nada para mí. Eres solo un recuerdo que jamás pondré en palabras, eres solo un dolor en el alma que siempre va a molestarme y yo debo ser lo mismo para ti…

-¡Pero para mí tú eres más que eso, Yuri!- dijo Victor siguiendo al muchacho de los cabellos oscuros una vez que éste había empezado a caminar- ¡Yo te amo, maldita sea! ¡Te amo!

\- Yo ya no siento ese amor, Victor- dijo Yuri fulminando al ruso con la mirada-. Déjame en paz, por favor. Déjame en paz y sigue con tu vida.

-¡No puedo!- dijo Victor volviendo a tomar al chico de la mano-. No puedo, de verdad no puedo…

-Yo creí que mi corazón moriría de dolor cuando te dije adiós y no lo hizo- dijo Yuri con firmeza-. Si el corazón de un chico estúpido que solía amar a alguien más que a sí mismo sanó, para ti, una persona que siempre ha sido amada por el mundo entero, todo será más sencillo…

-No, no lo será…- dijo Victor deteniéndose de repente-. Al menos dime que vas a pensarlo, que vas a considerar darme otra oportunidad, por favor, Yuri…

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo Yuri negando suavemente con su cabeza-. Me prometí a mí mismo que jamás volvería a hacerle daño a alguien y aunque ciertamente mereces que use esa oportunidad para vengarme, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, así que Victor, no me pidas que te prometa algo que no podré cumplir.

-No voy a rendirme- dijo Victor con calma-. Hagamos un trato ¿quieres? Piensa todo unos meses, piénsalo detenidamente. Durante ese tiempo te demostraré que he cambiado, que puedo ser la persona que te prometió estar siempre a tu lado. Por favor, Yuri, por favor, quiero ser la persona que merezca tu amor…

-El amor no se trata de merecer o no a alguien- dijo Yuri con aire triste-. Si alguien te ama éste te acepta tal y como eres y tú no debes cambiar por mí, ni por nadie.

-Solo dime que vas a pensarlo…

-No puedo, Victor, no puedo prometer ni siquiera eso…

-Sé que lo harás, sé que sigues dolido pero vas a pensarlo ¿verdad?- dijo Victor neciamente-. Toma el tiempo que necesites, esperaré por ti ¿Recuerdas ese lugar en Barcelona, el lugar donde pusiste un anillo dorado en mi dedo?

-Sí…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que el filo de aquel recuerdo feliz se hundía en su alma.

-Te esperaré ahí cada invierno- dijo Victor con convicción-. Esperaré ahí por ti, esperaré el día en el que decidas volver a mi lado…

-No te hagas esto, Victor, por favor- dijo Yuri con tristeza-. Tú sabes que no me encontraré contigo, deja de actuar como un necio por favor…

-No me quites esa esperanza- dijo Victor con determinación-. Si estás decidido a irte de mi lado para siempre, no me digas que no volverás, déjame seguir teniendo esta esperanza…

-Victor…

-Si no tenemos más que decirnos, entonces solo quiero felicitarte de nuevo- dijo el ruso sabiendo que no habría palabras o acciones que pudieran hacerlo regresar a Yuri-. Eres mil veces mejor patinador de lo que yo fui, eres el mejor porque nadie ha trabajado más que tú para hacer realidad tu sueño. Sé que no quieres escucharlo pero te amo, Yuri Katsuki, te amaré siempre sin esperanza y no te preocupes por el daño que me haré. Merezco eso, merezco esto por haberme atrevido a dañar a la única persona que me ha amado de verdad en la vida…

Sonriendo sin que le importara el dolor de su corazón, sintiendo que él jamás podría decirle adiós a Yuri, Victor se alejó de él dejando al muchacho de los ojos marrones con una sensación fría en su interior y sin embargo, Yuri sabía que hubiera sido más cruel prometerle a Victor algo que no podría cumplir.

Así que el muchacho de los ojos marrones se dio la media vuelta. Se sentía tranquilo, él sabía que seguía siendo fiel a sí mismo y mientras caminaba a los vestidores con el sabor de los labios de Victor Nikiforov en su boca, el muchacho deseo que Victor pudiera olvidarlo. Yuri deseó con todo su corazón que Victor encontrara aquel amor perfecto que él no había podido darle y que Victor siempre estaría buscando.

Mientras tanto, el hombre de los ojos azules caminaba sintiendo el peso del mundo entero sobre sus hombros. Victor caminaba con la certeza de que se había condenado a una espera sin final pero de verdad no le importaba.

Sí, se arrepentía de muchas de las decisiones que había tomado en la vida pero no se arrepentía de haber amado a Yuri porque solamente de esa forma Victor se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que un amor podía llegar a hacer porque Yuri Katsuki podía decirle que lo que sentía no era amor, pero sí lo era y aquel amor sin duda alguna estaba condenado a no volver a ser correspondido.

Y aunque Victor sabía eso, aunque él sabía que Yuri no le había mentido al decirle que no volvería a él, el hombre sabía que merecía sentir aquel frío que amenazaba con volverse parte de él.

No, Yuri no volvería a su lado jamás pero él estaba decidido a no dejar de esperarlo mientras hubiera vida en su corazón que empezaba a cubrirse del hielo de un amor que ha sido negado…


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

 **"** **Y es por eso que él da vueltas en mi cabeza, regresa a mí como el rojo más brillante. Su amor fue como manejar un Maserati en un callejón sin salida."**

Cuando el invierno llegaba cada año, Yuri no podía evitar sentir dolor al ver la nieve cayendo fuera de su ventana. Habían pasado cinco años desde que Victor Nikiforov le dijera que volvería a Barcelona cada invierno para esperar por él en aquel lugar, aquel sitio delante de la Catedral de Santa Eulalia donde una vez, cuando él no era más que un joven soñador que acaba de cumplir veinticuatro años, Yuri había puesto un anillo dorado en el dedo de la persona que él pensó, estaría a su lado toda la vida.

Los ojos marrones de Yuri, los cuales habían ido recuperando su brillo con el paso de los días, estaban fijos en el cielo gris mientras sus manos estaban concentradas en acariciar a un pequeño perro de pelaje rizado y café que se parecía mucho al primer cachorro que él había amado, Vicchan, el pequeño caniche que había muerto mientras él estudiaba en Estados Unidos.

El hombre, quien aquel verano había cumplido treinta y un años no podía evitar sentirse triste pues aquellas nevadas siempre hacían que su corazón se llenara de recuerdos. Era como si la primera nieve del invierno siempre trajera a él con especial nitidez aquella noche en Barcelona, la noche previa a la Final del Grand Prix en la que le había regalado a Victor un anillo dorado como muestra de agradecimiento y de un amor infinito, de ese amor que había muerto y que Yuri ya no había podido sentir por nadie.

Yuri sonrió al pensar en aquello, en el hecho de que sus padres solían reñirlo constantemente por su negativa a salir con alguien o buscarse un esposo con el cual pudiera dirigir Yutopia más adelante en su vida pero Yuri era especialista en evitar aquel tema.

Dentro de su corazón, el muchacho sabía que el amor que él pudiera ofrecerle a alguien siempre sería un amor frío, un amor incompleto, un amor que quizá siempre estaría comparando con aquel otro sentimiento que había perdido en el pasado.

Y era verdad que Yuri no quería ser cruel con nadie, él mejor que nadie sabía lo cruel que era amar a alguien a medias. Sí, podía sonar a una locura digna de un solterón cualquiera pero Yuri sentía que ya se había probado a si mismo que no sabía nada del amor y por eso mismo, prefería su soledad a la posible idea de terminar hiriendo a alguien con el solo motivo de granjearse compañía.

Algunas personas no habían nacido para conocer el amor de un compañero de vida y Yuri suponía que aquel era su cosa y la vida que había decidido vivir aquellos años estaba bien para él.

Y es que aquellos cinco años que habían pasado después de su último encuentro con Victor habían sido años felices, años de viajes, de giras y de triunfos como entrenador porque Kenjirou Minami le había dejado en claro a todo el mundo del patinaje artístico que Japón seguía siendo el hogar de una nueva generación de campeones imbatibles cuyo reino había instaurado Yuri Katsuki.

Y aunque la gente seguía mirándolo con lastima- porque así es la gente, hagas lo que hagas jamás estará satisfecha con tu vida por la sola razón de que jamás podrán estar satisfechos con la suya propia- a Yuri de verdad no le molestaba ser ese hombre solitario y de sonrisa franca que salía a pasear todas las tardes al lado de su pequeño caniche que poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en el perro enorme que llegaría a ser.

Además, Yuri estaba siempre cerca de su amada pista de hielo, aquel era el único amor del que no podía privarse y seguía entrenando campeones a diestra y siniestra porque aquel era su lugar en el mundo, el hielo era su lugar feliz en el universo y Victor Nikiforov ya no era parte de ese universo tampoco porque sorprendiendo a propios y extraños, Victor no había vuelto a acercarse a una pista de hielo después del campeonato olímpico y de algún modo, Yuri agradecía aquella ausencia aunque a veces se encontraba preguntándose por qué Victor había abandonado algo que parecía amar de verdad.

Yuri suponía que Victor simplemente había necesitado buscar otro lugar feliz y aquello estaba bien. Durante todos aquellos años, Yuri había elevado una pequeña plegaria al cielo pidiéndole a los dioses que Victor pudiera encontrar la felicidad porque a pesar de todo, Yuri seguía pensando que ningún ser humano merecía sentir dolor por siempre y él deseaba que Victor hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión, que Victor hubiera podido por fin perdonarse y seguir adelante del mismo modo en el que él lo había hecho.

Aunque era verdad que algunas veces Yuri se encontraba a sí mismo contemplando el cielo y recordando momentos agradables al lado de Victor o palabras hermosas que Victor le había dicho, lo cierto era que ni siquiera en aquellos instantes Yuri había sentido la necesidad de ir a buscarlo o de encontrarse con él en Barcelona como Victor le había pedido que hiciera antes de despedirse definitivamente de él.

Solo había existido una ocasión en la que el deseo de comprobar si era cierto que Victor estaba esperándolo le causó verdaderas ansias de tomar el primer vuelo a España, pero Yuri suponía que aquella había sido una de sus últimas locuras de juventud.

Todo había sucedido durante el primer invierno después de que Victor le pidiera que lo pensara todo antes de decirle adiós para siempre, Yuri había estado pensando seriamente en la opción de volver a aquel amor que había dejado. Y es que los recuerdos felices de Victor lo atacaban con insistencia, ardían dentro de él como pequeñas llamas que parecían querer decirle que aquella vez todo sería distinto, que Victor de verdad quería empezar de nuevo y que los dos eran ahora mayores, que ya no cometerían los mismos errores.

El deseo de cometer una locura había sido de verdad grande, y justo cuando casi había decidido acudir a la cita en Barcelona sin más razón que su propia locura, Yuri había escuchado los rumores de la vida de Victor Nikiforov que circulaban en la pista de hielo donde Yuri entrenaba ya a Kenjirou Minami.

-Está saliendo con un actor americano- decían los patinadores jóvenes con una sonrisa pícara y traviesa-. Victor de verdad no pierde el tiempo ahora que ha anunciado su retiro total de las pistas de hielo. Este mes su juguete es un actor, el mes pasado fue un bailarín del ballet Bolshói.

-Bueno, un hombre guapo y sexy como él debe ser insaciable- decía una chica alegremente-. Creo que esa es la razón por la que nuestro entrenador Yuri no fue suficiente para él aunque ¿saben algo? El entrenador Katsuki merece algo mejor, a veces odio verlo así de solo y triste…

-No está solo- decía Minami con una sonrisa llena de fe-. Nos tiene a nosotros, tiene al hielo, no sé si puedan creerme pero creo que todo esto lo hace feliz de verdad…

Yuri había escuchado aquellas palabras de sus estudiantes con una mezcla de tristeza por el baño de realidad que los rumores representaban y también, con una nota alegre de felicidad que le habían provocado las palabras de sus pupilos. Sí, ellos sentían cariño por él y él de verdad los quería con todo el corazón porque gracias a ellos su lugar feliz seguía siendo un lugar lleno de dicha, así que en lugar de castigarse por haber estado a punto de cometer una locura, decidió que aquella era la señal definitiva del universo que le gritaba que sería una estupidez querer volver a un pasado que antes le había hecho tanto daño.

Además los rumores de las nuevas conquistas de Victor habían sido confirmados después como hechos por varios de los conocidos de ambos con los que Yuri seguía teniendo contacto, por lo que aquella realidad fue como aquel cubo de agua fría que apagó las llamas dentro del pelinegro quien de pronto había comprendido que era mejor no aferrarse a la esperanza estúpida de una posibilidad que jamás existiría.

Además, si era verdad que Victor estaba saliendo con más personas aquello era una buena señal, aquello estaba bien porque eso quería decir que Victor estaba olvidándolo, eso quería decir que Victor continuaba con la búsqueda de ese amor perfecto que Yuri jamás había podido darle.

Así que el deseo de empezar de nuevo algo que sin duda estaba condenado a no ser desde el principio, se apagó dentro de Yuri con la misma rapidez con la que se había encendido y aquel día el chico agradeció de verdad que sus estudiantes estuvieran tan al pendiente de los rumores del circuito.

Por eso, desde aquel año, el primer día de nieve que anunciaba la llegada del invierno se había convertido para Yuri en un día nostálgico en el que la misma pregunta se repetía dentro de él: _"¿Él estará allá? ¿De verdad Victor viajaba cada año a Barcelona en la misma fecha en la que él le había regalado aquel anillo dorado? ¿Victor seguía esperando por él?"_

El hombre sonrió con tristeza al pensar que era muy presuntuoso imaginar que Victor seguiría haciendo eso por él cuando lo cierto es que no había perdido el tiempo para intentar olvidarlo, así que seguramente la respuesta a sus preguntas era un no rotundo, un no que no admite dudas ni suposiciones.

Y en realidad estaba bien que fuera así, algunas historias de amor no son más que un suspiro en el viento, no son más que un estallido de rojo que rápidamente se disipa en el cielo. Y aunque era verdad que Victor y sus recuerdos lo acompañarían por siempre, Yuri estaba tranquilo al saber que aquellos recuerdos también morirían con él.

Porque amar a Victor había sido como manejar un auto de carreras, un viaje excitante que había terminado en una tragedia que le había dejado el corazón yermo y vacío.

Y es que quizá las historias de amor con un final feliz más que la regla, eran la excepción en el mundo de los humanos cuya naturaleza siempre los invita a destruir, algunas historias de amor están condenadas a ser transitorias solamente.

Algunas historias de amor de verdad son transitorias como las flores de los árboles de cerezo que en Japón florecen una sola vez al año y mueren días después haciendo que las personas se pregunten por qué una belleza de aquella magnitud no puede durar para siempre.

Yuri sonrió con un poco más de luz en sus labios al pensar en aquello y una idea extraña llegó a su mente de repente y esto era que algunas cosas, como a las flores de cerezo o su historia de amor con Victor, eran bellas precisamente porque no habían tenido la oportunidad de convertirse en un por siempre…


	7. Chapter 7

**VII.**

 ** _"_** ** _Los recuerdos de él vienen en flashes y ecos. Me digo a mi mismo que es tiempo de dejarlo ir pero olvidarlo es imposible cuando todavía puedo ver toda nuestra historia en mi cabeza parpadeando en rojo brillante."_**

Fiel a la promesa que había hecho años atrás, la promesa de volver a aquel lugar donde los dos habían prometido estar juntos por siempre, el hombre de los ojos azules caminaba sintiendo en su piel el frío de los primeros días de invierno de Barcelona.

Aunque aquel viaje poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo más en una costumbre que en la esperanza real de que aquella vez Yuri Katsuki sí apareciera ante sus ojos, y aunque días antes de la fecha acordada terminaba diciéndose que aquel año ya no volvería a la Catedral de Santa Eulalia, Victor Nikiforov terminaba yendo sin que nada, ni siquiera él mismo, pudiera detenerlo.

Y es que quizá el deseo de que todo fuera diferente aquel año era más fuerte que la certeza de que no lo sería. Yuri Katsuki había permanecido ausente de su vida por más de veinte años y lo cierto era que en todo aquel tiempo Victor no había podido olvidarlo.

Cada mañana el hombre se despertaba después de un sueño intranquilo en el que los ojos de Yuri Katsuki eran el tema principal y a partir de ese instante, Victor sabía que la añoranza de esos ojos no se terminaría a lo largo del día. Él sabía que necesitaría su vida entera para poder olvidarlo.

Victor suspiró cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la fachada de líneas verticales y figuras de ángeles y santos de la tradición católica de la catedral en la que un día de frío años atrás, Yuri Katsuki se había parado frente a él para decirle con un anillo dorado que estaba agradecido de tenerlo a su lado como su entrenador y como el amor que la vida le tenía reservado. En aquel momento, Victor había sentido que la felicidad y el amor que dura para siempre eran sin duda alguna una realidad en aquel mundo que antes de Yuri se le antojaba frío y vacío.

Al llegar frente a la fachada aquella, en lo más alto de la escalinata de piedra que conducía al lugar, a Victor le pareció escuchar de nuevo el canto del coro aquel que había estado entonando himnos navideños mientras Yuri le prometía que daría lo mejor de sí a la mañana siguiente y que los dos ganarían su primer oro como patinador y entrenador. A Victor le parecía ver delante de sus ojos de medio siglo de vida el resplandor de la sonrisa de dos hombres que en aquel instante de entrega mutua habían creído tontamente que su amor los protegería de todo, que su amor podría sobrevivir y vencer todo obstáculo.

Su corazón se llenó de pesar al notar que, como cada año, aquel lugar seguía lleno de recuerdos de un pasado feliz pero no de la presencia cálida de Yuri Katsuki para quien aquella cita, quizá sería ya cosa del pasado, algo en lo que el hombre ya no pensaba en realidad. Quizá Yuri ni siquiera pensaba en él, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Y es que después de retirarse como patinador, Victor había hecho todo lo posible por alejarse de los medios y de toda aquella vida de algarabía y escándalo que siempre le había gustado. Después de aquella última conversación con Yuri, Victor había decidido empezar de nuevo en un lugar lejos de Rusia y lejos del hielo, lejos de todo aquello que pudiera impedirle curar su corazón.

Fue por eso, que buscando un nuevo camino, el hombre había decidido convertirse en coreógrafo profesional, después de todo, sus rutinas legendarias en el hielo eran obras de arte que muchos patinadores en el mundo morirían por tener, pero él ya no quería tener nada que ver con el hielo, no quería tener que encontrar a Yuri a cada rato y tampoco quería seguir hiriéndolo con su presencia, así que Victor había decidido volar a América y allá, se había convertido en un coreógrafo prestigioso que ahora tenía cierto reconocimiento en Broadway.

Uno de sus amigos del ballet Bolshói en Rusia lo había ayudado a conseguir las certificaciones necesarias, y otro contacto, un joven actor de teatro musical americano (con el que los medios, que parecían perseguirlo también en Nueva York, lo habían relacionado sentimentalmente) había hecho que Victor pudiera posicionarse como coreógrafo en obras modestas que luego se convirtieron en producciones titánicas en las que Victor se desenvolvía con talento y con encanto.

Lo cierto era que no podía decir que no hubiera intentado olvidarse de Yuri en otros brazos porque cuando la desesperación era mucha, no podía evitar desear que una noche de pasión se llevara con ella los recuerdos de un pasado que no volvería, pero al final de todo, al final de la satisfacción momentánea y vacía, eran los ojos de Yuri los que aparecían en sus sueños como un constante recordatorio de que la condena aquella en la que él mismo se había encerrado no tendría un final.

Y es que el hombre de los ojos azules se aferraba al recuerdo de los ojos de Yuri con fervor, como el creyente que se aferra a la existencia de su dios para no sentir que camina en soledad por un mundo cruel y oscuro. Porque la ventaja de estar en América, un lugar donde pocas personas lo recordaban como el dueño de las pistas de hielo que había sido en su juventud, era que podía aferrarse a los recuerdos de Yuri sin que nadie le dijera que se olvidar de él.

Porque con el paso del tiempo, el nombre de aquel muchacho, así como todas las cosas que había vivido a su lado se habían convertido en un museo interno en el que Victor se perdía de vez en cuando. A pesar del paso del tiempo, los recuerdos de Yuri seguían brillando dentro de él con una fuerza abrasadora, con la fuerza e intensidad del color rojo con el que brillan las llamas de un incendio difícil de apagar.

Era por eso que olvidar a Yuri Katsuki era una tarea vana que Victor ya ni siquiera intentaba hacer. A su edad, el pasado empezaba a cobrar más importancia que el futuro y más importancia que el presente. Aquel pasado que el atesoraba como la más valiosa de sus posesiones era un su corazón algo mucho más importante que todo lo demás.

Tan era así que a veces los actores de las obras en las que se encargaba de crear las coreografías solían encontrarlo sonriéndole al vacío con nostalgia y los jóvenes aquellos no podían evitar preguntarse quién era el dueño de aquella sonrisa o qué recuerdos eran los que se dibujaban en la mente de aquel solitario y atractivo hombre.

-¿Está recordando nuevamente al príncipe aquel que no creía en los finales felices?- solían preguntarle los chicos pues Victor había dicho aquello una vez en una fiesta, que su sonrisa triste le pertenecía al príncipe de un cuento quien había perdido la fe en los finales felices por culpa suya.

-Siempre…- respondía Victor con una sonrisa llena de misterio y recuerdos que escondían a Yuri Katsuki detrás de ellos-. Si aman a alguien, no lo pierdan, no lo dejen ir. No hagan que el príncipe de su historia deje de creer en finales felices…

Los chicos solían dedicarle una sonrisa condescendiente a su consejo, aquel consejo que seguramente a los oídos jóvenes les sonaba como al consejo senil de un viejo solitario y acabado y aunque ciertamente Victor le había hecho frente a la edad con dignidad y conservaba aun aquel atractivo inherente a su persona, el hombre no podía evitar sentirse como un hombre que había vivido mucho, como un hombre que había esperado demasiado.

Y es que a él le hubiera gustado saber lo que sabía ahora cuando tenía veintiocho años. A Victor le hubiera gustado que alguien del futuro le hubiera advertido acerca de ese mañana en el que seguiría regresando al mismo lugar todos los inviernos esperando poder reflejarse una vez más en los ojos marrones de Yuri Katsuki sin recibir a cambio más que la mirada indiferente de los turistas que pasaban a su lado.

Quizá era momento de entender de una vez que Yuri Katsuki no volvería a su lado. Quizá era hora de prometerse a sí mismo que al año siguiente, cuando la nieve comenzara a caer no sentiría aquella urgencia mortal de tomar el primer vuelo a España, que el próximo invierno se quedaría en Nueva York y asistiría a alguna de las fastuosas fiestas de acción de gracias a las que solían invitarlo.

Pero su corazón sabía que al invierno siguiente, y al siguiente, y al que vendría después de ese, Victor terminaría de nuevo ahí, en frente de aquella catedral donde un día se había sentido el hombre más feliz del universo. Victor sabía que quizá incluso cuando muriera su espíritu seguiría yendo a aquel rincón del mundo esperando que de la nada la figura de Yuri Katsuki se hiciera real delante de él.

El hombre se quedó de pie un rato y cerró los ojos para no llorar. Hacía frío aquella tarde pero él estaba acostumbrado a eso, hacía más de veinte años que su alma no conocía la primavera. Por eso cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, para que los recuerdos de Yuri caldearan su alma con el brillo de todas las sonrisas que el hombre aquel le había regalado, o el calor de los besos de Yuri que con un poco de esfuerzo volvían a arder en su boca.

Victor cerraba los ojos para que la oscuridad se llenara de pronto de la luz del amor y de la vida de aquel hombre que siempre había cumplido sus promesas, incluso esa en la que le había jurado no volver a él jamás.

Los ojos azules de Victor Nikiforov se abrieron después de un rato al sentir la cortante sensación del viento helado que traía consigo algunos de los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada. Sin lugar a dudas, era tiempo de que Victor se fuera de aquel lugar, era obvio que como había sucedido año tras año Yuri no acudiría a la cita, Yuri no volvería a mirarlo jamás y aquellos ojos marrones solo seguirían apareciendo en sueños.

Y Victor pensaba que quizá estaba bien que fuera de aquel modo, quizá aquella era la única forma de seguirse aferrando a aquel amor que nada podría sustituir y al cual llevaba una vida completa sin poder renunciar.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **NDA: Quisiera agradecer a ustedes valientes personas que llegaron conmigo hasta el final en esta semana de la tristeza. Creo sinceramente que necesitaba escribir algo así para volver a mi dulce y azucarado Jess-Jess style. Ojalá hayan disfrutado la historia que sé, no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo normalmente pero de verdad necesitaba hacer esto como una suerte de exorcismo para poder regresar a "Write on me".**

 **Continuaré con las otras dos historias que tengo en proceso la siguiente semana y de verdad mil gracias por leer esto que en realidad no sé qué es, solo sé que necesitaba hacer llorar a Victor xD**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto y abrazos de oso para ustedes bonitas personas que leyeron esto :3**


End file.
